Jise dhoondta hu main har kahi, Woh ladki hai yaha
by Rutzzy
Summary: engagement gift for sido on her demand...others also peep in to know the story...main role Kavin and an OC! happy reading:)))
1. Chapter 1

_**my first FIC on demand...sido congrats on your engagement...this will be a short story don't mind but i will try to make it as interesting as possible...so meri gift yeh rahi...btw gift sido ki hai iska matlab yeh nahi ki sirf woh padhegi...baaki sab bhi padhna aur reviews dena...aajkal reviews bahut kam milte hai:((((so padho aur dher sara review karo... R&R:))))))**_

Jise dhoondta hu main har kahi, woh ladki hai yaha…

He came running inside the bureau as he was late today (actually very late, ab koi ek raat pehle birthday party mein thus thus ke khaane ke baad subah jaldi kaise uth sakta hai…right?;p)….he was praying that ACP sir shouldn't be inside nahi toh uska kaam tamaam….but jaise happy new year mein SRK ne kaha hai….Kismat….yeh kismat bahut *beep* cheez hai, *beep* kabhi bhi palat jati hai….:p…toh lo palat gayi…he entered just to find a fuming ACP and others were looking at him with pitiful eyes….

The guy- sir…ah woh…goodmorning?!...

ACP- jag gaye tum? Hogayi tumhaari subah….

The guy- sir…wo main…actually…

ACP- SHUT UP KAVIN!

Silence…..

…

…

ACP- itni der se koi aata hai kya? Tum ek CID officer ho….tumhaari duty pehle aati hai neend baad mein…hum sab ne tumhe phone kiye….magar nahi shehzade ko toh ghore bech kar sona hai…

Kavin (self talk)- mar gaya yaar….aaj toh fultu band bajne waali hai… (((

When all this mahayudh was going on a girl entered inside and was at first startled to see the ACP's bhadaas(rage) but she gathered some courage and spoke out…

"senior inspector Vrishti reporting sir?"

Her statement sounded like a question more or less but it did help our Kavin to escape his fate for that day. ACP's attention shifted towards the beautiful girl.

ACP- aao Vrishti, welcome to CID Mumbai!

They shake hands and Vrishti is introduced to all the cops…..Kavin in his mind was thanking this angel for saving him that day….

TRRRING TRRRING (the bureau phone)

Divya receives it…

Divya- hello sub inspector Divya…

(no response)

Hello…kaun hai

(no response)

Ajeeb insaan ho…phone bhi karte ho aur kuch bolte bhi nahi….

From the other side of the phone (man voice)- arre madam,….woh kya hai na apne boss sirf kaam ki baat karte hai…isliye kuch bole nahi….

Divya- kya bakwaas kar rahe ho….

Man- arre arre aap toh naraaz ho gayi….aap samjhi nahi baat ko….

Divya- dekho job hi kehna hai saaf saaf kaho…samjhe?

Man- acha theek hai….saaf saaf baat yeh hai ki….humare boss ko aapke boss se baat karni hai….ACP Pradyuman se…

Divya- ACP sir koi aapse baat karna chahta hai….

ACP signals her to put the phone on speaker and she does so…..

ACP- hello!

Female voice- ACP PRADYU-MAN…. Finally….. aakhirkaar aapse baat karne ka mauka mujhe mil hi gaya….

ACP- kaun ho tum?

Girl- yeh kya ACP sir? Aapne toh dil tod diya mera….mujhe nahi pehchana?...koi nahi….jald hi pehchaan jayenge…..jab apne logo ki jaan khatre mein hogi tab.

ACP- yeh kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum….?

Girl (angry tone)- bakwaas?! Main bakwaas nahi karti ACP….jab ek ek kar tumhaari puri team ka khaatma hoga tab tumhe pata chalega.

ACP- aisi shamkiyo ka CID par kabhi koi asar nahi hua samjhi tum…..

Girl- zaruri nahi hai ki aaj tak nahi hua toh ab bhi na ho….Central Mall mein aaj kayi log ghumne aaye hai…. Bade, budhe aur bache bhi…. Socho zara agar yaha par koi dhamaka hoga toh kitna khoon bahega nai…

ACP- nahi….yeh ….dekho tum aisa kuch nahi karogi…..

Girl- meri shart manoge tabhi unn maasoomo ki Zindagi bacha sakoge…. Chup chap mera kehna maano warna unn logo ki maut ke zimmedar tum hoge ACP!

ACP- bolo kya shart hai tumhaari….

Girl- yeh baat! Ab main jin officers ka naam lungi, sirf wohi mujhse milne Central Mall ke saamne waali construction site par aakar milenge… agar usse ek officer bhi zyada aaya na toh….BOOM! HAHAHAHA…

ACP- kinse milna chahti ho….

Girl- Daya, Abhijeet, Sachin, Rajat, Purvi, Shreya, Nikhil, Freddy aur Pankaj….

ACP looks at all of them and everyone confidently nods in a yes….

ACP- theek hai mere officers tumse milne zarur aayenge…aur tumhe aisa sabak sikhayenge ki tum yaad rakhogi…

Girl- dekhenge ACP, dekhenge….

CUTS THE PHONE

ACP again looks at all his cops with eyes full of worry but they assure him to accomplish the mission and leave…

*2 hours pass*

…

…

*5 hours pass*

…

…

…

*12 hours pass*

Dushyant- sir kisi bhi officer ka phone nahi lag raha hai…

Vansh- sir 12 ghante hogaye hai…ab tak koi khabar nahi aayi hai unlogoki….

Ishita- sir kahi unhe kuch ho toh nahi gaya na…..

ACP- nahi Ishita aise kaise kuch ho sakta hai….woh sab ekk saath hai… unhe haraana namumkin hai…

Vikram- magar sir… sabke phones ek saath bandh aa rahe hai… mobile company bhi unhe trace nahi kar paa rahi hai….

Karan- sir itni der kyu lag rahi hai unn sabko….

ACP (bit angry and worried)- mujhe kya pata Karan! (Silence) I hope ki Vrishti apna kaam sahi waqt par khatam karle..

Dushyant- kaun sa kaam sir?

ACP- Vrishti ek officer ke saath saath ek computer specialist bhi hai… ussne ek software banaya hai jisse mobile phones bandh hone ke bawazood hum unhe trace kar sakenge….

Dushyant- toh kya woh bangaya?

ACP- lagbhag….woh pichle 12 ghante se usi par kaam kar rahi hai…..

On the other part of the bureau…

Vrishti is sitting on the computer with her headphone on and Kavin and mayur are standing behind her leaning towards her chair….

Mayur- maam aur kitna baaki hai…

Vrishti- almost khatam hone waala hai mayur…

Kavin- bahut der ho chuki hai Vrishti…jaldi karo…pata nahi woh sab lis halat mein honge?

Vrishti- I am trying Kavin magar yeh ladki toh bahut chalaak hai…issne apne area ke sabhi devices ko ek strong antivirus se cover kar rakha hai…mujhe apne antivirus ko aur mazboot banana hoga taaki mai usske network mein ghusu toh use pata na chale….

After a few moments a sudden spark is seen on the computer….

Vrishti- damn it! Phir se crash hogaya…pata nahi kaise iss par kaam karu….(slaps her fore head)

Kavin-vrishti please don't give up tum yeh kar sakti ho… I trust you…please…

Vrishti looked towards him and concentrated on her work again….

After some time

Vrishti- oh god….yeh idea mujhe pehle kyu nahi aaya….

Mayur- kaunsa idea maam?

Vrishti- antivirus yeh kaam nahi kar sakega magar ek virus toh kar dega na…. ruko abhi ek virus banakar uske network mein ghusungi…kismat achi rahi toh sab officers ka pata mill jayega….

Kavin- well done jaldi karo…

Vrishti worked hard for fifteen more minutes and finally the software was working…

Vrishti- yes! SIR!

ACP- haan kya hua?

Vrishti- kaam hogaya sir….unn sabke phones Bandra ke iss farmhouse mein hai…

ACP-Theek hai…chalo…

Suddenly a voice came- kaha chale ACP?

ACP- DCP sir aap?

DCP- tumhe yaha ruk kar mere kayi sawaalo ke jawaab dene hai….bhul gaye kal hume conference attend karne jana hai? Uski information kaun dega mujhe?

ACP(pleading)- sir mere officers ki jaan khatre mein hai please…

DCP- mujhe kuch nahi pata…

Kavin- sir aap fikra mat kijiye…hum unn sabko lekar hi lautenge….

Dushyant- yes sir..hum par bharosa rakhiye…

ACP nods and orders them all to leave…

Very soon they reach the farmhouse….

Vrishti- bahut log dikh rahe hai yaha….

Kavin- andar jane ka ek hi rasta hai….

Dushyant- ek kaam karte hai….pehle do log jaakar rasta saaf karte hai…phir baaki iss gate se hi ghusenge…ok?

Others- ok.

Dushyant- chal Kavin.

Vrishti- Dushyant…

Dushyant-hmm…

Vrishti- kya mai ja sakti hu? Please…

Dushyant- theek hai…tum aur Kavin jao toh phir…

Kavin- mai andar se signal du toh aajana…

All nod in a yes and Vrishti and Kavin climb on the wall and enter the lawn. They have a silent fight with the goons and manage to clean the path….all the cops enter inside the house in teams led by Kavin, Dushyant and Vrishti…

They move from one room to the other but fail to find any of the cops….

*scene 1*

Kavin signals Vansh and Karan to look in the rooms at the corridor. They obey his orders.

*scene 2*

Dushyant tells Vikram and Mayur to search the kitchen and moves ahead.

*scene 3*

Vrishti sees a store room and asks Divya and Ishita to move ahead while she checked it.

Surprisingly when all the senior cops complete their search and come back they cannot find their juniors…

*scene 1*

Kavin- Vansh! Karan! Kaha hai yeh dono.

*scene 2*

Dushyant can't find Mayur or Vikram.

*scene 3*

Vrishti- Ishita! Divya! Oh god…

Finally the three find each other and they hear a van outside. They look from the window and see their juniors being taken away. They run towards the main door but it is locked.

Vrishti- darwaaza kholo!(banging the door)

Kavin and Dushyant try to break the door but fail…

Dushyant- it's a trap…hume fasane ke liye hi yaha bulaya gaya tha…

Kavin- pata nahi iss ladki ke dimaag mein kya chal raha hai?

Suddenly they hear a 'PHSSSSSS' sound and the room starts getting clouded with a congesting smoke.

Kavin- cough!cough! jaldi…bahar niklo cough!

Vrishti- cough! Sare raste cough! Bandh hai!

Dushyant- mujhe kuch …saaf saaf nahi dikh raha…cough!

They struggle for long in the smoke..but fail and the three faint….

_**OMG! ab kya hoga? kaise hoga? kaun bachayega humre cops ko? arre abhi sara jawaab de diya toh aagey kya likhungi:P...hope you liked the first chap sido... aur baaki log bhi padh ke kaisa laga batana...HASTA LA VISTA:)))))))))))))))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**first chapters aur itna sara reviews...wooow...dil khush kar ditta tussi...aise hi rehna haann...sido thanks for loving didi...i willl try my best to make it a worthy gift...ab padhne ki baari hai...go on maine apna kaam kiya aap apna karo...:)))))))R&R**_

The scene starts from the farmhouse where the three cops were lying still. Suddenly…Vrishti gains her consciousness..

Vrishti- yeh main kaha hu… hum sab toh yaha…(remembers what had happened)oh no! humaare saare officers!

She gets up and sees Kavin and Dushyant lying on the floor. She goes near them.

Vrishti- Dushyant…Kavin ….. please utho…hosh mein aao…Dushyant (patting his cheeks) utho… Kavin (patting his cheeks) hosh mein aao….

*no response*

She rises up and moves to the front door only to find it locked. She goes towards the kitchen and finds a bottle of water. She takes it to her colleagues. After sprinkling some water both the boys come to senses.

Vrishti- Dushyant, Kavin…tum dono theek toh hona?

Dushyant- haan lekin…hum Ishu aur baaki sab ko nahi bacha paye…(sadly)

Kavin- yaar tu tension mat le…hum bureau chalte hai… ACP sir ke saath milkar kuch raasta nikal lenge…pehle yaha se bahar nikalna hoga.

This time all of them together try to break the door and succeed.

*scene shifts to the bureau.*

Kavin- SIR!

Dushyant- ACP sir!

Vrishti- sir kaha gaye? Bureau toh khaali hai…

Kavin- shayad lab mein ho?

Dushyant- chal kar dekhte hai….

They reach the forensic lab only to find it empty….

Kavin- Tarika ji?

Dushyant- Salunkhe sir…Dr. Tarika…yeh log kaha hai?

Vrishti- ACP sir bhi nahi hai….

The three roam around to search any clue. Suddenly….

Vrishti- yeh kaun hai?(goes near) my god! Dushyant! Kavin!

Kavin- kya hua?

She points towards the body lying still on the ground.

Dushyant- DCP sir?!

Three of them try to make him sit straight….after some time Chittrole comes to senses….

DCP- han? Kaha hu mai?:/

Vrishti- sir aap forensic lab mein hai…

DCP- arre baap re? matlab mai bach gaya….mai zinda hu!

Kavin- sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hai? Aur…aur ACP sir kaha hai?

DCP- kya? Pradyuman nahi hai?

Dushyant- sir yaha koi bhi nahi hai….aap please yaad karke bataiye ki yaha pe kya hua hai?

DCP- woh yaha….

*FLASHBACK*

DCP and ACP were done discussing their conference stuff. Seeing ACP tensed,

DCP- kya hua tum itne pareshaan kyu ho?

ACP- sir baaki ke officers ka bhi koi khabar nahi aaya….

DCP – tum aise ro kyu rahe ho? Tumne hi toh train kiya hai na unhe….aakhir bahadur officers hai tumhaare…(mockingly)

ACP- rehne dijiye sir aap ko yeh sab samajh mein kabhi nahi aayega…

DCP- kyu nahi aayega? Mai…

He is cut by ACP's phone.

ACP- han Salunkhe bol…acha lab ana hai? Theek hai mai aata hu…

Excuse me sir…mujhe forensic lab jana hai…

DCP- mai bhi chalunga…

ACP- magar kyu sir aap ka toh koi bhi kaam nahi hai waha…

DCP- kyu mera mann nahi karsakta kya waha jane ka?

ACP gives up and both of them leave.

*scene shifts to forensic lab*

Salunkhe- aao boss woh…arre DCP sir yaha?

ACP looks at him helplessly…DCP gives him a teasing smile…. Salunkhe takes ACP aside…

Salunkhe- boss tum iss budhau ko yaha kiss khushi mein lekar aaye ho…

ACP- yaar Salunkhe yeh apni marzi se yaha aaya hai…

Salunkhe- isse toh behtar hota tum mujhe zehar pila dete…. :

ACP- yaar Salunkhe!

Salunkhe moves out and starts explaining some reports to him… Tarika moves towards the door and….

Tarika- arre kaun hai aaplog….kaha ghuse chale aa rahe hai…? (some people enter inside wearing masks) yeh forensic lab hai yaha bina permission…(one of the goons hits her on her head, she faints)

Salunkhe- Tarika?

ACP- Tarika…!

Both run towards the goons but they even hit them and they also become senseless…

DCP(self talk)- arre baap re….abtak kisine nahi dekha mujhe? Bhag jaa Chittrole….bhaag jaa…

He turns to run out….but usske sar par ek zor ka padta hai…and woh bhi * _ *

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

The three cops slap their heads and move out of the lab….

The whole day ends but no clues could be found….

Next day:

The depressed cops were sitting in the bureau trying to figure out how to find others…

Dushyant was constantly staring at the recent group photo specially Ishita's face. Her innocent smile, confidence, kindness…he let out a deep sigh…

Kavin was walking across the bureau but…. nothing…

Vrishti was staring at her computer screen but could not think any way out….

Suddenly.

Beep, beep.

Vrishti sees that there is a new mail and opens it…there is a video… she opens it and her eyes pop out…without wasting any time she calls Kavin and Dushyant…they rush towards it and are shocked to see its content…

In the video:

Female voice- ch…ch…ch…bechaare cid waale….hahahahaha! kyu officers? Hosh urr gaye inki haal dekh kar?

{they see all the cops tied to wooden chairs and all are semi conscious and badly injured}

Female voice- shukra manao yeh abtak zinda toh hai. Warna mera iraada toh inhe maar daalne ka tha…waise mai toh tum sabko ek saath marna chahti hu….issliye socha ki tum sabke aane ke baad hi party shuru karu….waise agar mere aadmiyo se uss din thodi galati na hui hoti toh aaj tum teeno bhi meri qaid mein hote….par koi nai…ab tum logoke saath khelne ka ek mauka toh milega….agar hume dhoond sakte ho toh dhoondho….magar jaldi karna haan…kyuki yeh zinda toh hai…magar khana ya paani pe nahi…ek zehreele drug pe…..agar zarurat se zyada drug inke sharir mein gaya toh yeh kabhi bhi upar pahunch jayenge….issliye zyada der mat karna….samjhe officers….tension mat lo….tumhara pehla clue tum logo tak pahuch jayega….bye bye…. See you soon…

Video ends.

The three are worried and burning in anger…..

A courier boy comes and gives them a parcel….there is a map of a certain place in it which has a point encircled by red ink and there are three guns inside…there is a small sheet of paper which reads…..

"agar apni team tak pahuchna hai to iss location par jaao aur jin aadmiyo ke photos diye hai maine unn teeno ko maar daalo…..agar aisa nahi kiya toh kabhi nahi jaan paoge ki humne tumhare saathiyo ko kaha chupaaya hai…."

They see the photos and look at each other….without wasting any time they go out….

_**cliffhanger...next chap mein kuch secrets niklenge...don't worry CID ko kuch nahi hota...HASTA LA VISTA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey all…. I have been getting some reviews telling me to update the stories so I could not wait and had to return….. actually I am going to have my board exams….. you all know how stressful these exams are….. uske beech mein….. stories likhna toh bahut difficult hai….. that's why maine ek two month break liya hua hai…. Stories 19 march se pehle nahi likh paungi….. inn Dino mom aur dad studies pe focus karne ko keh rahe hai so I don't get to sit on the computer….. and mere cell phone se sirf stories padhi aur review ki ja sakti hai….. sabko inform karne ke liye…. Aaj half an hour time leke yeh note type kiya….. I am really sorry to all… who have been waiting… actually break lene se pehle maine apne OS Puraani Jeans mein ek note dala tha… I should have guessed ki sabne woh note nahi padha hoga… iss liye main sirf aap sab readers ke liye waapis aayi hu….. shak ho toh mere likhe stories mein se PURAANI JEANS ka second chap padh lena maine waha likha tha….. but koi nahi aaj phir se likh deti hu… guys kuch hi Dino mein exams hai…. You know sabke parents ke expectations hote hai….. mere bhale ke liye hi unhone computer use karne se mana kar rakha hai….. please don't mind….. jaise hi 19 march mein exam end hoga usi din sare chaps update kar dungi….. it's a promise…..

Sorry for disappointing you all….. ho sake toh apne rutzzy ko maaf kar dena…..

LOL

TC

Yours rutzzy…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Iska chap bhi likh ke rakha tha…. Aaj time mila hai kyuki next exam ek hafte baad hai…. Thoda boring lag raha hai without FF….. So R&R….**_

They reach the place where they were supposed to go… they see a wrecked house in the middle of the street….

Dushyant- shayad yahi jagah hai….

Kavin- lagta toh aisa hi hai….

Vrishti- andar chale?

They go in but there is no one in the house….

Kavin- andar dekho…

They all go to the few rooms in that house…. In one room they find the dead bodies of the people whom they were supposed to kill…. There was a letter beside…. Vrishti took it up and read it out…

Vrishti- "tumhe kya laga officers… main itna zaroori kaam tum jaise shaatir logo ke upar chod dungi…. Yeh toh sirf mera chota sa khel hai tum logo ke liye… see you soon…"

Dushyant- aakhir yeh ladki chahti kya hai?

Before they knew…. Three people came from their back and wrapped their faces with black masks and forced them out at a certain place…

Scene change:

The three cops are tied to wooden chairs….. some goons come and unmask them…. They adjust their eyes to the scenario…. They notice that in front of them are their team members…. All in a very bad state…. The three try their best to release from the ropes…. But in vain…

Female voice- chchch! Dekho toh kaise tadap rahe hai apne saathiyo ke liye!

The mastermind of the plan finally appears… but it leaves a great shock on Vrishti….

Vrishti- Varsha…. Tum?

Kavin- tum isse jaanti ho Vrishti?

She keeps mum….

Dushyant- jawaab do Vrishti … kya tum janti ho ise?

She lost all her words….

Varsha- woh kya batayegi? Main batati hu…. Vrishti aur main ek dusre ko bahut hi ache se jante hai…. Kyuki hum dono…. Behne hain….

Dushyant and Kavin- kya?

Vrishti- haan… Varsha meri behen hain…. Magar mujhe yakeen nahi hota ki tumne…. Yeh sab tumne kiya? Kyu? Yeh jaante huye bhi ki…. Main khud iss team ka hissa hu? Aakhir kya dushmani hain tumhaari inse?

Varsha- tum bahut bholi ho pyaari behna…. Tum nahi jaanti ki inn CID waalo ne humein kitni taqleef dee hai…

Vrishti- kya bakwaas kar rahi ho….

Varsha- bilkul sahi keh rahi hu…. Vrishti (kneeling down in front of her and caressing her head)… iss…. Iss ACP ne hi humaare papa ko mara tha…. Isike wajah se papa apni begunahi saabit nahi kar paaye….

Vrishti- …

Varsha- haan… issine aaj se 15 saal pehle humse humaare begunah papa ko cheen liya tha…. Main janti thi ki main uss tak nahi pahuch sakti thi…. Magar tum pahuch sakti thi… aur tum pahuch gayi… dekha! Ab… ab hum dono milke apna badla lenge…. Apne papa ka badla lenge!

Vrishti- aur uss ghar mein woh laashe?

Varsha- woh unn teen officers ki laashe hain jinhone iss ACP ka saath diya tha… unko maine thikaane laga diya hai….

Vrishti- aapki dushmani toh ACP sir se thi…. Toh phir puri team ko kyu…

Varsha- kyuki…. Inn logo ko apne maut se zyada apne ACP ke maut mein taqleef hogi…. Jo dard humne dekha tha uske muqable yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai…. Tum …. (rubbing her tears) tum utho… (unties her sister)…. Yeh lo…. Yeh gun pakdo (hands her a gun)…. Iss ACP ko pehli goli maarne ka mauka main apni behen ko dena chahti hu…. Chalaao goli…. Seedha seene ke aar paar kar do…. Chalaao!

Vrishti thinks for a while and suddenly a wicked smile appears on her face….

Vrishti- Varsha… apne gundo ko bolo… kamre se bahar jaaye… yeh nazaara dekhne ka haq sirf humein hai…. (evil smile)

Varsha- sahi kaha… tum sab (to the goons)…. Jab tak main na bolu…. Andar mat aana…. Ware house ke baahar wait karo….

The goons obey her and go out….

Varsha- ab maar do iss ACP ko….

Vrishti loads the gun… points it towards ACP….. all other officers try to protest….. but due to the strong drug they can't speak a word….

Kavin- Vrishti nahi…. Tum ek cid cop ho…. Tum aisa nahi kar sakti….

Dushyant- Vrishti! Please gun neeche rakho….

Varsha- chala goli Vrishti! Goli chala!

Vrishti- I'm sorry…. Didi….

Varsha is stunned when Vrishti changes the direction of her gun and aims it at Varsha….

Varsha- Vrishti… tu…

Vrishti- khel… khatam!

DISHKAYOO!

…

..

.

The bullet tears through Varsha's heart…. And spot dead…..

Suddenly… Vrishti's vision becomes blurry…. And she faints….

Scene change…

ICU of the city hospital…. The team is inside the ward as now all the officers were healthy after the antidote to the drug…. Also DCP is there…. And Vrishti is lying on the bed with eyes full of tears wanting answers….. looking outside the window at her right not willing to face anyone directly…

ACP- Vrishti main….

Vrishti- papa ko kyu mara aapne?

ACP (sighs)- HQ ne bataya tha ki woh ek bhage huye terrorist the aur….

Vrishti- mere papa ek IMAANDAAR STF OFFICER the (a bit loudly)…..

ACP- woh hume baad mein pata chala jab yeh saabit hua ki yeh sab kisi andar waale ki planning hai….. aur tab tak…. Tab tak….

Vrishti- (loudly) TABTAK AAP LOG UNKA ENCOUNTER KAR CHUKE THE! KYU SIR…. MERE PAPA NE KITNI BAAR AAP SABSE KAHA KI WOH BEGUNAAH HAI…. AAP TOH UNKE DOST THE NA…. AAPKO BHI UNPAR BHAROSA NAHI HUA…. KYU ENCOUNTER KAR DIYA UNKA….. BINA PROPERLY INVESTIGATE KIYE!

ACP- I'm sorry beta…. Meri wajah se tumhaari family ko itni taqleef hui…. Maafi toh mujhe Vijay ki patni se bhi mangna hoga….

Vrishti- maa yaha nahi hai….

ACP- kaha hai woh…

Vrishti- papa ke encounter ki khabar pate hi ussi raat unhone zehar peekar khud khushi kar li…..

ACP- kya!?

Vrishti- aapki wajah se… mai aur meri behen itne saal tadpe…. Aur ab toh aapko aur khush hona chahiye sir…. Main bhi ACP Pradyuman ban hi gayi…. Apne haatho se maine aaj apni behen ko maar dala…. Khush hona chahiye aapko…. Maine apne farz ke aagey rishto ki kurbaani de hi di….

She starts sobbing….

ACP- beta main…

Vrishti- please sir… aur nahi… Mujhe kuch der akela chod dijiye…. Please (folding her hands)….

Slowly the entire team moves out of the ICU…. But someone had to stay with her…. Since she was to stay in the hospital for that day…. ACP signaled Kavin to stay there and he agreed….

After everyone left Kavin sat in front of her… she faced him…. She had tears of guilt, pain, hatred and fear…. Kavin caressed her head…. She could not hold herself…. She started sobbing heavily…. Placing her head on his shoulder…. He allowed her and kept side hugging her until she was done crying…..

_**Kaisa tha? VrishVin ka romance next chappy mein thoda thoda karke start kar dungi….. let's see next chappy kab tak update karsakti hu…..**_

_**Hasta la vista…**_


End file.
